


Wedding Planning

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autistic Castiel, M/M, Meltdown, Stimming, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is well underway despite how stressful it is to plan. If anyone can get things done though, it's Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planning

**Author's Note:**

> talesfromthechickpea is brilliant and fantastic and beta'd this for me.

“Oh my God, enough with the eye sex, guys,” Charlie announced when she came back from the bathroom. Castiel would have looked slightly disturbed by the accusation if he didn’t already have his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair and grinding his teeth. Dean, Cas, and Charlie had been reviewing wedding plans, at the kitchen table all afternoon. Dean was starting to regret the wooden chairs.

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled playfully. He was tired, and just as eager as the other two to get the planning over with. He could handle the wedding, but he had to admit planning was boring. At least Charlie was there. She was good at keeping Dean and Cas from getting too annoyed, despite her own slight aggravation.

“We have one last thing to go over before Sam gets here—invitations.” Charlie looked between the couple. “I already know who Dean will invite, what about you?” She asked, pointing to Cas, despite the fact that he wasn’t looking at her. Before Cas could open his mouth, Dean protested.

“Oh, yeah? And who will I be inviting?” Dean asked, smirking. They hadn’t even mentioned invitations before.

“The guys at work, your entire family except for your Uncle Crowley, and Bobby, Rufus, Ellen, and Jo. Oh, and that really cute girl who came into the garage yesterday when I stopped by at lunch to find out which band you guys picked.” Dean raised an eyebrow. He was lucky he’d met Charlie while in high school; she knew almost everyone he cared about.

“Which one?” 

“Tan, long brown hair, looks like a beautiful, ethereal fairy?”

“Gilda?” 

“Gilda,” Charlie said, with a cheesy smile on her face.

“I can’t invite a client,” Dean said, already knowing he’d lost the battle before it even began.

“Come on, it’s not like you’re a doctor or something,” Charlie whined. “Plus, I’m arranging your entire wedding. That means you have to do this for me.” Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

“Plus, I love you,” Charlie added playfully.

“Fine. I’ll ask,” Dean conceded with a smirk.

“Anyway, Cas, angel, the love of Dean’s life, who do you want to be there?” Castiel paused for a minute. He was tired of the planning, but eventually came up with an answer.

“I would like for Grace, you, Gabriel, Meg, Dean, and Sam to be there.” Charlie’s mouth fell open in surprise. Dean kicked her softly under the table. She looked over to him and he subtly shook his head. 

“Okay, I’ll invite your cat, Sam, Gabriel, Meg, and Dean, and me. What about any family?”

“Gabriel is a part of my family,” he said to the table.

“I know, sweetie. Do you want any one else from your family there?” 

Castiel thought for a minute. “Lucifer, Anna, and Balthazar, and my cousins Hannah, Samandriel, Gadreel, and Ezekiel,” Cas replied. 

“Okay, but that’s seven people,” Charlie stated. 

“Actually, that’s twelve, plus Grace. Well, not Grace in person, but I would like for you to teleconference her in, we aren’t going to pick her up from Meg’s until the day after.”

“Yeah, but five of us are already going. I’m the wedding planner and Dean’s groomslady, Sam’s his best man, Gabe is your groomsman, and Meg is your best maid.” Cas nodded.

“Precisely why I want them all to be there,” he replied.

“Okay, any friends you would like to invite?” she tried.

“Besides Grace, you, Meg, Sam, and Dean?” 

“Yes.”

“The butcher woman from the grocery store, and the kind homeless man I met outside on my walk today and his wife. I would also like to invite the woman who sits on the park bench every day when I go to watch the bees.” 

Charlie looked slightly frustrated, only part of it was due to Cas, though. She had been calling venues and renting tuxes and dresses. She was starting to wonder how she had been so excited that one of her best friends was engaged. She cursed herself for offering to plan the wedding. At least she kind of already knew what she was doing. When Dean started getting serious with Cas, she had started planning a wedding, just for laughs and to make Dean blush, but she saw stuff, and kept adding to it until she basically had a full wedding plan. The only difficulty was in implementing it. Thankfully, they were having a small ceremony and reception, but that didn’t relieve any of her stress.

“Okay, well, you can personally invite your friends yourself because I don’t have their addresses,” she managed to say pleasantly. “It’s fine, both sides are the groom’s sides anyway.” Charlie smiled. “When will Sam be here to try on tuxes?” Charlie had put a security deposit on all of them, and she needed to return them by seven, so she was eager for him to show up.

“I don’t know. He’s an hour late.” Dean turned to Cas and lowered his voice, “Do you want a beer, or to lay down, or something?” Castiel shook his head in his hands.

“We’re almost done,” Charlie assured, patting his arm softly. Castiel jerked away from the light touch. He looked up guiltily, balling his fists by his sides, digging his nails into the palms of his hand.

“Thank you, Charlie Bradbury. I appreciate the effort you have put into this wedding for Dean and me.” Charlie smiled and retracted her hand.

“I know.” Someone knocked on the door. 

“Do you want me to get it?” Dean asked. 

Castiel shook his head. “I’ll get it,” he said, already standing up. Cas opened the living room door to find a slightly sheepish Sam standing before him, hands in his pockets.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, wearing what resembled a smile.

“Hello Sam Winchester.” His hands jittered lightly at his sides. They stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment.

“So, where’re Dean and Charlie?” Castiel could tell something was wrong with Sam. He had the same expression—tight eyes, slight frown—Dean made whenever he was upset about something he didn’t want to talk about.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said, holding three beers. Sam took one and Dean gave the other to Cas before kissing his cheek, and holding his hand out. Castiel gripped his fiancé’s hand tightly.

“Sorry I’m late,” Sam said stiffly. “I need to try on a tux?” 

#

They had all moved to the hallway outside the bathroom, waiting for Sam to change. “Work it, Sammy!” Charlie jokingly catcalled when he opened the door and walked out. She turned to the two men on either side of her. “I like it. What do you think?”

“I think Sam looks very attractive in both suits,” Castiel said politely.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say attractive, but he looks less ugly than usual,” Dean joked. Sam laughed in return, which settled the slightly scandalized expression on Cas’s face.

“So we’re done?” Charlie asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, we’re done,” Dean sighed, happy to be done with the planning for the day. Cas and Charlie weren’t the only ones overwhelmed by everything they needed to get done.

“Great, so I’ll take care of the florist and figure out where to put cat stuff, then we’ll be really and completely done.” Charlie stuffed her binder of wedding plans into her bag, kissed Dean’s cheek, and darted out the door without as much as a goodbye. Sam and Dean chuckled, while Cas buried his face in his arms on the table. 

“Are you going to go home too?” Dean asked as he firmly rubbed a hand up Cas’s back. Cas jumped at the initial contact, but then relaxed against the pressure along his spine. 

“Is it cool, if you know—” Sam looked awkwardly at his feet. “Can I crash on your couch tonight?”  
Dean frowned, more confused than upset. “Why? Trouble in paradise?” he asked.

Sam looked uncomfortable. “No, nothing like that. Jess is staying at her parents’ tonight and I don’t have classes tomorrow. It’s a long drive back to Palo Alto anyway—”

“Yeah, it’s cool, man,” Dean interrupted. The stiff awkwardness in Sam’s posture flowed out of him and a relieved smile crossed his face.

“You can have my room,” Cas added, his voice muffled slightly by his arms. He hated people being in his room. However, Cas thought since he was comfortable marrying Dean, he should start thinking of Sam as his brother-in-law and not as a typical guest or friend. If that meant lending out his room for a night, he wanted to get used to it. Dean was pleasantly surprised by the offer; most of the time not even he was allowed in Castiel’s cool down room. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam replied tiredly.

#

Sam woke up in the middle of the night having heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. Instinctively, he reached for the bat he kept beside his bed, belatedly realizing he wasn’t at home. Sam sighed; the sound was probably Cas or Dean. After a moment’s hesitation, he got up and snuck quietly toward the kitchen, just to be sure it wasn’t an intruder. Peering in, he spotted Castiel humming and pacing, his hands flapping wildly at his sides. 

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked, as he entered the room.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.” Castiel put his hands over his ears. Sam wasn’t offended; this time he knew “shut up” wasn’t directed at him. He tried offering his hand to Cas because that usually worked when Dean did it, but he was ignored.

“The fridge. I slept at the table, but the fridge. Do you hear the—” Cas hummed at a specific pitch for a moment and then looked to Sam for an answer. Sam started to shake his head, but just before Cas went back to humming, Sam heard the noise and nodded. It was coming from the fridge. He opened the fridge and freezer doors and wiggled the appliance, trying to see if something was slightly off balance, or if it had just been pushed too close to the wall. It continued to make the same sound. 

Cas angrily threw his arms into the air, frustrated he couldn’t make the noise stop; it was making his skin crawl. He clawed into his arms and started to hum louder.

“Do you want Dean?” Sam asked helplessly. He had seen three of Cas’s meltdowns, but Dean had been there every time. 

Castiel shook his head. His thoughts were stuck on the noise coming from the fridge. He could feel the hum in his bones. His circular thought pattern was broken when Sam’s voice blocked out the sound. “Could you talk?” he asked in a very loud monotone.

“Um, sure.” Sam tried to think quickly. “What do you want me to talk about?” Castiel shrugged. 

“Well, I started school a while ago, which was an interesting experience. Jess has been great, I mean, kind of,” he began. He started relaying all of the joys and stresses he had experienced over the past few months. Two hours later, Sam was seated on the floor and his eyes were red from crying. When Castiel looked at him with his intense stare, Sam’s face reddened as he realized he’d accidentally talked to his brother’s fiancé about his sex life.

“School can be overwhelming. I had a relationship with a woman, Nora, and it strained our relationship as well.” Sam stared at him before letting out a small chuckle.

“Not really the most comforting thing you could have said.” 

“I’m attempting to show the similarities in our situations, so that you could feel the benefits of empathy.” 

“Yeah, but you and her aren’t together anymore.” Castiel paused while he decided how to tell Sam what he had learned from dating Nora even if their relationship hadn’t been successful.

“Her complaint was that I didn’t share what I was thinking or doing with her. I have attempted to remedy that while dating Dean.” Sam’s expression softened into one of appreciation.

“Thanks, Cas, for listening to me ramble about…stuff. Also, for the advice, I’ll talk to Jess tomorrow. I’m glad you’re marrying my brother,” Sam said with a smile, before standing up and stretching. “I’m really tired. Are you alright?” Castiel tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Sam. The refrigerator stopped, and your voice is very soothing.” He smiled back, before standing up as well and returning the gesture. Sam removed his hand, so Cas did too.

“Well, ‘night, Cas.” 

“Goodnight, Sam.” He waited until Sam awkwardly turned away, before going to his and Dean’s room. He changed and slid under the covers beside his sleeping fiancé.

“Cas?” Dean mumbled, turning toward him. Castiel stared at his sleeping face. 

Sometimes Dean slipped into his mind and distracted him at work for a few seconds. He’d given Sam advice regarding his relationship with Nora, but he found something else wrong with the advice he had given; he couldn’t remember her face. 

“I love you, Dean. Goodnight.” 

“Love you too. Night,” Dean mumbled before falling back asleep.


End file.
